Opposite Friends Forever!
by DJ AppleJack Pon3
Summary: How did Vinyl Scratch and Octavia meet?
1. Introduction

**_~Introduction~_**

"Mother?" Filly Octavia softly whispered.

"Aww yeah! Hey Octavia, you ready to ROCK OUT?!" Her Mother, Neon Notes yelled.

"Oh..Um...okay..." Octavia replied, looking at the vacant home across her home.

"Alrighty! Lets go!" Neon Notes screamed as she slapped on Black and Purple glasses onto Octavia's face.

Neon Notes ran out her doors as little Octavia looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her Glasses, and her Skrillex Styled mane.

"Is this my destiny...my future CutieMark?" She sighed and followed her mother.

.

"Vinyl Scratch..Ugh, I don't know why your stupid mother gave you that name..good things she's gone, forever." Classy Notes said.

"Yes," Vinyl gulped, "Father?"

"It is time for us to move to PonyVille, and leave Canterlot..We shall meet the best Cello Teacher in Equestria! Now, I shall meet you outside." Classy Notes replied with a serious face, and trotted out the door.

Vinyl looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her Fancy, blue curly hair, and her magenta eyes.

"My destiny is not pretty...But hopefully, just hopefully, it will speak to me..." She whispered as she followed her father out the door.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 1

? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ

~ Chapter One ~

Vinyl Scratch never liked her father. Her step-father. Vinyl's original mother had died from a chariot ride in the sky, with Princess Celestia. They flew across the sky, but two of the Pegasi "guards" had looked back at the two, and everypony else. They smirked, and flew down, crashing into the hugest statues of Luna and Celestia, the Twin Statues. Sadly, many ponies had died, including Vinyl's Mother. At the funeral, Celestia had casted a spell, making the grave neon for Vinyl's Mother, one of the greatest DJs in Equestria. Vinyl Scratch was only a baby unicorn, and she was adopted by two Ponies. She only knew her father, but never her mother. They were divorced, and never spoke about it. The train had finally stopped at PonyVille Station. The two had arrived at PonyVille. Around Vinyl Scratch, she saw an orange filly with a yellow mane, taking a train all alone. Vinyl Scratch was worried, but her father levitated her away...After walking around PonyVille and meeting new ponies, they had finally arrived at their new home. It was a small, one story house with white walls and a black roof.

"This is wonderful! It seems quiet, so I shall not move to another house!" Vinyl's Father said in excitement as he levitated his luggage into his home.

Little Vinyl Scratch looked across her home. She saw a two story house that was colored in neon colors.

"So awesome..." She whispered.

Vinyl Scratch trotted inside her new home. She saw her father running around, sweating. He gasped, and sighed..

"I am not use to all of this running!" He said.

"You know what dad, I'll help you." Vinyl Scratch said in a deep voice.

"What did you call me? How did you speak to me?" Her father said in anger.

"Hmph..Father, I'll help you." She replied in a high octave and a fancy tone.

The two unpacked, and in hours, they had finally went to sleep.

.

.

.

"Aww Yeah!" Neon Notes yelled as she trotted into her house.

"Look mum, across the street." Octavia whispered to her mom.

"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER HONEY!" Neon yelled.

"Look mum! Across the street!" Octavia tried yelling to her mother.

"AWESOME! NEW NEIGHBORS! Lets turn up the MUSIC!" Neon yelled.

Neon Notes ran over to her giant boom boxes. She turned them on and an explosion of music played thought their neighborhood.

"Party!" Neon screamed.

Suddenly, they heard loud knocks on the door. Neon ran over to the door and opened up.

"HEY! YOU HERE TO ENJOY OUR AWESOME MUSIC?" Neon screamed as she closed her eyes while rocking out.

She opened her eyes.

"You're familiar..." She quietly said as Octavia turned down the music.

"I am known as Classy. Now keep that music down!" The stallion said as he slowly wobbled away..

.

.

? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ? ﾟﾎﾼ

I DON'T CARE FOR REVIEWS I WANT TO WRITE


End file.
